sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wa$$up - Galaxy
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '갤럭시 (Galaxy).right|200px *'Artista: 'Wa$$up. *'Mini Álbum: '''Nom Nom Nom. *'Pista:' 4. *'Género: Dance Pop, Hip-Hop. *'''Idioma: Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 20-Noviembre-2013. *'Agencia: 'Mafia Records & Sony Music. 'Romanización' Galaxy sumanheun byeoldeul junge nesarangeun Fantasy Don’t wake me up kkumiramyeon… Bring the action eoduun bamhaneul deuneorbeun i ujue urin machi dul bakke eomneun geotcheoreom neukkyeojyeo Something about us wolhwasumokgeumtoil gateun miso dareun neukkimi Making my heart beat gaseumeul ttwige haji maeil bam You got me walkin on the moon Take me on the floor siganeul chowolhae Tonight neowa duriseo banjjagineun jeo bulbicheul ttaraseo Here we go tteonaja A Yo Keep it down low Galaxy sumanheun byeoldeul junge nesarangeun fantasy Don’t wake me up kkumiramyeon Bring the action amuri meolli tteoreojyeo isseodo nal gamssaneun gwedoreul beoseonan dedo urin chajeul su isseo unmyeongcheoreom dasi mannalgeorangeol mitgo itji My heart goes boom boom boom, it’s been a long long long time ago It feels like it’ll burst, zoom zoom zoom My heart is about to be sucked into you You came to me and talked to me, excuse me Let’s fly to the universe, let’s go to our own place Get high tonight, jump to the sky, let the count down 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Galaxy Wherever we are, we’re Bonnie and Clyde (Clyde) With the speed to split the darkness, take a ride (ride) The other side of the earth, a million miles away If you wanna leave for a trip, don’t worry Cause I’m a space cow girl Let’s go to space, shoot for the stars No one can stop us, let’s go to a new world We make the world go round 'Español' Galaxia, de entre todas las estrellas Tu amor es una fantasía, si esto es un sueño no me despiertes Trae la acción En esta noche oscura, en este gran universo, se siente como si fuéramos las únicas dos personas algo acerca de nosotros Lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes, sábado, domingo, misma sonrisa, diferente sentimiento Haciendo que los latidos de mi corazón, sean más fuertes todas las noches Me tienes caminando en la luna, llévame al suelo Demos un paso por encima del tiempo esta noche Contigo, Voy a seguir las estrellas brillantes, aquí vamos Vamos, mantengamos silencio Galaxia, de entre todas las estrellas Tu amor es una fantasía, si esto es un sueño no me despiertes Trae la acción No importa lo lejos que estemos, incluso si estamos fuera de órbita Podemos encontrarnos el uno al otro como el destino, Yo confío que nos veremos de nuevo Mi corazón va boom boom boom, ha estado así mucho mucho mucho tiempo Siento como va a estallar mientras el voltaje va aumentando, aumentando, aumentando Mi corazón está a punto de ser absorbido por ti Tan solo viniste hacia mí y me hablaste, perdoname Volemos por el universo, y vamos a nuestro propio lugar Consigamos un alto vuelo esta noche, salta hacia el cielo, a la cuenta regresiva 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 galaxia Donde quiera que estemos, nosotros somos Bonnie y Clyde (Clyde) Con la velocidad para dividir la oscuridad, damos un paseo (paseo) Al otro lado de la tierra a un millón de millas de distancia Si quieres salir a un viaje, no te preocupes Porque soy una viajera del espacio, Vamos al espacio y disparemos a las estrellas Nadie nos puede detener, vamos a ir a un nuevo mundo Hagamos girar al mundo 'Hangul' Galaxy 수많은 별들 중에 네사랑은 fantasy Don’t wake me up 꿈이라면… Bring the action 어두운 밤하늘 드넓은 이 우주에 우린 마치 둘 밖에 없는 것처럼 느껴져 something about us 월화수목금토일 같은 미소 다른 느낌이 making my heart beat 가슴을 뛰게 하지 매일 밤 You got me walkin on the moon take me on the floor 시간을 초월해 tonight 너와 둘이서 반짝이는 저 불빛을 따라서 here we go 떠나자 A Yo Keep it down low Galaxy 수많은 별들 중에 네사랑은 fantasy Don’t wake me up 꿈이라면 Bring the action 아무리 멀리 떨어져 있어도 날 감싸는 궤도를 벗어난 데도 우린 찾을 수 있어 운명처럼 다시 만날거란걸 믿고 있지 심장은 boom boom boom it’s been a long long long time ago 터질 것만 같았었지 zoom zoom zoom 내 심장은 점점 너에게로 빨려 들어가기 일보직전 넌 내게 다가와서 말을 건냈지 excuse me Let’s fly to the universe 우리 둘만의 공간으로 출발해 Get high tonight 저 하늘로 뛰어봐 Let the count down 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Galaxy 우린 어디서든 Bonnie and Clyde (Clyde) 어둠을 가르는 속도로 take a ride (ride) 지구의 반대편 a million miles away 여행을 떠나고 싶다면 걱정마 Cause I’m a space cow girl 우주를 향해서 shoot for the star 우릴 막을 수는 없어 또 다른 세계로 we make the world go round 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop